


El programa de radio

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se despierta en mitad de la noche y no ve a Sherlock en la cama. ¿Estás escuchando porno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El programa de radio

EL PROGRAMA DE RADIO

\- Sher...

\- Shuuu...

\- Sher...

\- Shuuu...

\- ¡Ey! ¡Dámelo!

\- ¡No! ¡Hazme caso primero!

\- Vaaaale... ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que me... ¡qué no me lo quites!

John volvió a coger el transistor de las manos de Sherlock y lo guardó bajo su axila.

\- ¡Estoy escuchando la radio! ¿Te importa?

\- Tenías qué haber sacado la basura hace una hora. La cocina apesta a pescado. ¿Desde cuándo escuchas tú la radio?

\- Es un programa nuevo. Muy interesante, por cierto. ¡Al menos hasta que me impediste continuar!

John, curioso, encendió de nuevo el aparato.

\- …Y hoy os enseñaremos como practicar una excitante felación a vuestra pareja...- sonó una voz femenina desde el mismo...

\- ¿Estás escuchando porno?

\- ¿Porno? Eso es demasiado artificial. Parece mentira que seas mi novio. Ya te he dicho que es un programa nuevo.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes a escucharlo a la cama? ¡Son las doce de la noche, Cenicienta!

\- Creía que dormías. ¿Por qué no dormías? ¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sherlock empezó a palpar todo su cuerpo en busca de indicios de... algo, y el pequeño radio cayó al suelo rompiéndose contra él.

\- Oh, vaya. Quería escuchar un poco más – suspiró John.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - dijo pícaramente mientras levantaba una ceja y pasaba la lengua entre sus labios.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo qué me gusta? - dijo el rubio con un brillo descomunal en sus ojos.

\- Pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado, rubor en las mejillas...

\- Y no olvides lo principal.

John condujo la mano de Sherlock hasta su miembro, apresado en sus pantalones.

\- ¡Interesante! Oye, John, ¿quién es Cenicienta?

\- Ya te lo contaré mañana, ahora estoy ocupado - dijo trayéndolo para él hasta que sus miembros rozaron provocando un gemido mutuo.

\- ¡Vamos a la cama!

\- ¡Demasiado lejos! - dijo un Sherlock demasiado ansioso.

Y el salón fue testigo de su amor.

\- ¡Chicos, bajad la televisión! ¡No me hagáis subir! - gritaba la Señora Hudson desde su dormitorio un piso más abajo.


End file.
